


Glass Sound Effect

by sonicdrift2



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Ficlet, It’s gay folks, Kinda, M/M, One-Shot, Teeny bit of angst, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Uno blinks. Donald presses his beak to his sphere, gently, carefully, it taps the glass with a small ‘tink’. Everything freezes.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Glass Sound Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is a lot like 8-Bit Kisses but the tone is vastly different I think so....you get this one too. 
> 
> Also I’m just a sucker for smooches

Uno blinks. Donald presses his beak to his sphere, gently, carefully, it taps the glass with a small ‘tink’. Everything freezes. Uno can’t hear anything, can’t see anything, can’t process anything but the person in front of him. 

“Donald, what are you-” Uno asks, but he does it again. The duck’s hands are shaking as he grips the sides of his sphere, holding it in place. He refuses to respond and keeps trailing kisses on Uno’s sphere, no place he can reach without moving is left untouched. All of the cameras on this floor are trained in on Donald, zoomed in on him. Uno backs up the live feed in his data banks once, twice, three times. 

“Donald.” He tries again, his voice coming out a quiet whisper, almost trembling. “What are you doing?”

He’d never shown affection like this. Uno had never received affection like this, the thought that he could never even crossed his mind. It hurts, because he can’t feel it. He curses his creator, he curses his limitations, he curses.

His image is projected into the small glass orb, the image he created for Donald, the image he started using out of habit, even when the Avenger wasn’t around. His image, his face. 

The Duck Avenger, Donald, is kissing his face. The lights flicker and so does his image. 

“I love you.” Donald says. 

Uno backs it up. Once, twice, thrice. He replays it, but Donald is saying it again. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Robotic arms reach out from the floor, artificially warmed hands reaching up to cup Donald’s face, to smooth down his feathers. Uno can’t feel it. He wonders how soft they are. He moves his sphere closer to Donald, pressing the edge to Donald’s beak. 

‘Tink.’

He speaks. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
